smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Award For Best Actress
The SmashTV Award For Best Actor is one of the awards given annually to an actress who delivered an outstanding performance in a leading role. WINNERS & NOMINEES Those highlighted in Bold '''are the winners. '''1999: *Drew Barrymore, Never Been Kissed as Josie Geller *'Annette Bening, American Beauty as Carolyn Burnham' *Carrie-Anne Moss, The Matrix as Trinity *Julia Roberts, Notting Hill as Anna Scott *Lili Taylor, The Haunting as Eleanor "Nell" Vance 2000: *Joan Allen, The Contender as Laine Hanson *Halle Berry, X-Men as Ororo Munroe / Storm *'Ellen Burstyn, Requiem For A Dream as Sara Goldfarb' *Cameron Diaz, Charlie's Angels as Natalie *Anna Paquin, X-Men as Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue 2001: *Julie Andrews, The Princess Diaries as Queen Clarisse Renaldi *'Halle Berry, Monster's Ball as Leticia Musgrove' *Cate Blanchett, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring as Galadriel *Anne Hathaway, The Princess Diaries as Mia Thermopolis *Nicole Kidman, Moulin Rouge! as Satine *Renee Zellweger, Bridget Jones's Diary as Bridget Jones 2002: *Halle Berry, Die Another Day as Jinx *Kirsten Dunst, Spider-Man as Mary Jane Watson *'Queen Latifah, Chicago as Matron "Mama" Morton' *Renee Zellweger, Chicago as Roxie Hart *Catherine Zeta-Jones, Chicago as Velma Kelly 2003: *Halle Berry, X2: X-Men United as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Cameron Diaz, Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle as Natalie *'Scarlett Johansson, Lost In Translation as Charlotte' *Diane Keaton, Something's Gotta Give as Erika Berry *Queen Latifah, Bringing Down The House as Charlene Morton 2004: *Christina Applegate, Anchorman: The Legend Of Ron Burgundy as Veronica Corningstone *Drew Barrymore, 50 First Dates as Lucy Whitmore *Cate Blanchett, The Aviator as Katharine Hepburn *'Lindsay Lohan, Mean Girls as Candy Heron' *Gwen Stefani, The Aviator as Jean Harlow *Hilary Swank, Million Dollar Baby as Margaret "Maggie" Fitzgerald 2005: *Dakota Fanning, Dreamer as Cale Crane AND War Of The Worlds as Rachel Ferrier *Anne Hathaway, Brokeback Mountain as Lureen Newsome Twist *'Natalie Portman, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith as Padme Amidala' *Naomi Watts, King Kong as Ann Darrow AND The Ring Two as Rachel *Reese Witherspoon, Walk The Line as June Carter Cash 2006: *Halle Berry, X-Men: The Last Stand as Ororo Munroe / Storm *'Jennifer Hudson, Dreamgirls as Effie White' *Keira Knightley, Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest as Elizabeth Swan *Beyonce Knowles, Dreamgirls as Deena Jones *Meryl Streep, The Devil Wears Prada as Miranda Priestly 2007: *Amy Adams, Enchanted as Giselle *Cate Blanchett, Elizabeth: The Golden Age as Queen Elizabeth I *Kirsten Dunst, Spider-Man 3 as Mary Jane Watson *'Ellen Page, Juno as Juno MacGuff' *Lisa Simpson, The Simpsons Movie as Herself (Voice: Yeardley Smith) *Emma Stone, Superbad as Lucy 2008: *Jennifer Aniston, Marley & Me as Jennifer Grogan *Anne Hathaway, Get Smart as Agent 99 *'Angelina Jolie, Wanted as Fox' *Gwyneth Paltrow, Iron Man as Pepper Potts *Meryl Streep, Doubt as Sister Aloysius Beauvier 2009: *Angela Bassett, Notorious as Voletta Wallace *'Sandra Bullock, The Blind Side as Leigh Anne Tuohy' *Megan Fox, Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen as Mikaela Banes *Zoe Saldana, Avatar as Neytiri AND Star Trek as Nyota Uhura *Meryl Streep, Julie & Julia as Julia Child 2010: *Annette Bening, The Kids Are All Right as Nicole "Nic" Allgood *Jennifer Lawrence, Winter's Bone as Ree Dolly *'Natalie Portman, Black Swan as Nina Sayers' *Emma Watson, Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part I as Hermione Granger *Olivia Wilde, Tron Legacy as Quorra *Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World as Ramona Flowers 2011: *Amy Adams, The Muppets as Mary *Rooney Mara, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo as Lisbeth Salander *Melissa McCarthy, Bridesmaids as Megan Price *Sofia Vergara, The Smurfs as Odile *'Emma Watson, Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II as Hermione Granger' 2012: *Jessica Chastain, Zero Dark Thirty as Maya *Anne Hathaway, The Dark Knight Rises as Selina Kyle / Catwoman AND Les Miserables as Fantine *Scarlett Johansson, The Avengers as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *'Jennifer Lawrence, The Hunger Games as Katniss Everdeen AND Silver Linings Playbook as Tiffany Maxwell' *Sarah Silverman, Wreck-It Ralph as Vanellope Von Schweetz (voice) 2013: *Amy Adams, American Hustle as Sydney Prosser *Sandra Bullock, Gravity as Dr. Ryan Stone *Mila Kunis, Oz: The Great And Powerful as Theodora *'Jennifer Lawrence, American Hustle as Rosalyn Rosenfeld' *Jennifer Lawrence, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire as Katniss Everdeen 2014: *Cameron Diaz, Annie as Miss Colleen Hannigan *Megan Fox, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as April O'Neil *Angelina Jolie, Maleficent as Maleficent *'Emma Stone, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 as Gwen Stacy AND Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance) as Sam Thomson' *Meryl Streep, Into The Woods as The Witch *Quvenzhane Wallis, Annie as Annie Bennett 2015 (TIE): *Bryce Dallas Howard, Jurassic World as Claire Dearing *Scarlett Johansson, Avengers: Age Of Ultron as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *'Jennifer Lawrence, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part I as Katniss Everdeen AND Joy as Joy Mangano' *Daisy Ridley, Star Wars: The Force Awakens as Rey *'Amy Schumer, Trainwreck as Amy Townsend' *Charlize Theron, Mad Max: Fury Road as Imperator Furiosa 2016: *Amy Adams, Arrival as Dr. Louise Banks AND Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice as Lois Lane *Viola Davis, Fences as Rose Lee Maxson AND Suicide Squad as Amanda Waller *Scarlett Johansson, Captain America: Civil War as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Felicity Jones, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story as Jyn Erso *Mila Kunis, Bad Moms as Amy Mitchell *Melissa McCarthy, Ghostbusters as Dr. Abby Yates *Natalie Portman, Jackie as Jackie Kennedy *Margot Robbie, Suicide Squad as Harley Quinn *'Emma Stone, La La Land as Mia Dolan' *Kristen Wiig, Ghostbusters as Dr. Erin Gilbert 2017: *Gal Gadot, Wonder Woman AND Justice League as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Sally Hawkins, The Shape Of Water as Elisa Esposito *Dafne Keen, Logan as Laura / X-23 *Jennifer Lawrence, Mother! as Mother *Frances McDormand, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri as Mildred Hayes *Daisy Ridley, Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Rey *Margot Robbie, I Tonya as Tonya Harding *Michelle Rodriguez, The Fate Of The Furious as Letty Ortiz *'Saoirse Ronan, Lady Bird as Christine "Lady Bird" McPherson' *Zoe Saldana, Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 as Gamora *Meryl Streep, The Post as Kay Graham *Anya Taylor-Joy, Split as Casey Cooke 2018: *Emily Blunt, A Quiet Place as Evelyn Abbott AND Mary Poppins Returns as Mary Poppins *Sandra Bullock, Bird Box as Malorie AND Ocean's 8 as Debbie Ocean *Toni Collette, Hereditary as Annie Graham *Olivia Colman, The Favourite as Anne, Queen Of Great Britain *Olivia Cooke, Ready Player One as Samantha Cook / Art3mis *Bryce Dallas Howard, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Claire Dearing *Viola Davis, Widows as Veronica Rawlings *'Lady Gaga, A Star Is Born as Ally Maine' *Danai Gurira, Black Panther as Okoye *Scarlett Johansson, Avengers: Infinity War as Natasha Romanoff / Black Panther *Jamie Lee Curtis, Halloween (2018) as Laurie Strode *Melissa McCarthy, Can You Ever Forgive Me? as Lee Israel *Hailee Steinfeld, Bumblebee as Charlie Watson